1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to copolyetherimide ester compositions and more particularly relates to blow moldable copolyetherimide ester compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
Various polyetherimide ester polymers are known and are described in McCready, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,734 and 4,556,705 and McCready et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,688. These polyetherimide esters have, however, lacked the melt strength required to make them suitable for blow molding thereof.
Salts of aliphatic polycarboxylic acids have been set forth as melt strength modifiers for copolyester and copolyether ester elastomer compositions for improved blow moldability (See Hoeschele, U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,836). This reference, however, does not disclose copolyetherimide ester compositions exhibiting suitable blow molding characteristics.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a blow moldable copolyetherimide ester composition.